


Artificial Sugar

by oreob1tch



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Eventual Smut, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-05 03:51:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20482397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oreob1tch/pseuds/oreob1tch
Summary: Hongjoong is tired of sleeping alone and Yunho is tired of sleeping in seven layers of clothes because his heater doesn't work.





	1. Chapter 1

Yunho's heater decides to stop working, once again, for the third time this week. His landlord is a piece of shit, so he knows more than well that there's no point in calling him. Last time he made that mistake and mentioned it, the son of a bitch asked for more money that this shitty apartment certainly wasn't worth of. But Yunho can't afford to move, especially not now, he doesn't have the money for a better place. So he's stuck here, in this hell hole. Until he gets a better job, that pays him the money he deserves, he's stuck.

He sighs as he puts on yet another hoodie and one more pair of socks and gets under the covers. It takes him about half an hour to finally fall asleep, still cold and miserable.

Waking up isn't any better. His bedroom is still freezing cold and it seeps through his duvet. He rubs his face and sits up, trying to move his toes to warm them up a little. Honestly, he wonders where he made the mistake that led him to living like  _ this _ .

He was a good student in high school, worked his ass off in college and now, he's here, working for a company that only stresses him out and doesn't pay much, but he can't exactly go somewhere else and work in the field that he studied for, because all the other companies he applied for rejected him for his lack of experience. So he stayed in the company that he worked for as an intern and he regrets everything.

He makes himself a cup of coffee, thawing his frozen fingers on the hot dish. After finishing the drink and getting ready, he finally gets into his barely working car and gets going.

The thing is, he likes the job. He likes the people he's working with and he doesn't mind the ridiculous amount of paperwork he has to go through each and every day. If his salary was twice the amount it's now, he wouldn't even think about leaving. But it is what it is, and that's not much.

Later that day, he meets up with his old friend from college and, as usual, complains a little. It's snowing outside and he's watching the sidewalks get completely covered with white. It's only six in the afternoon but the sun already set and the snow sparkles under the street lamps.

Yeosang mumbles a thank you as the waitress places their coffees on the table and looks Yunho in the eye. "Get a better job, then."

"I'm trying, constantly applying for better jobs, this is not all just an empty talk," the older of the two says and sips on his drink. "I'm getting rejected from all of them. I'm deadass thinking about selling photos of my feet to get some extra money."

His friend chokes on his coffee, some of the liquid dripping down on the table despite him trying really hard to keep it all in. He wipes his mouth with a napkin and glares at Yunho. "You wouldn't. And I don't mean it in the  _ you're gross  _ kind of way. I just know you're a coward. But if you're thinking about this, why don't you try to find yourself a sugar daddy?" It's Yunho's turn to inhale his hot drink. 

"I'm serious, Yunho." 

"It sounds like prostitution to me," the taller man admits. "I'd rather work in the porn industry than  _ this _ ." He notices few people from the tables around them giving him a  _ look _ , so he lowers his voice. "And it pays better."

Yeosang rolls his eyes. "Not every single...  _ Glucose guardian  _ wants to get physical with their sugar baby. Some of these people just want someone to spend time with and their abundance of money on." 

Yunho doesn't want to know why Yeosang knows all of this. "No one would want me to be their sugar baby, Sang, don't be ridiculous." He's too tall, too buff, too  _ manly  _ even, to be someone's baby. He's seen plenty of YouTube videos of people talking about their sugar baby experience and he's nothing like them. And he just doesn't believe someone would pay him just to spend time with him. Are people really this lonely? 

“I know someone. From our company. He's such a nice guy, kind, and rich. Vast majority of his friends left him when he came out. I overheard him talking about getting a sugar baby so that he's not alone all the time," Yeosang gulps down the rest of the coffee. "You'd like him, I'm pretty damn sure." Yunho also finished his drink and fishes out his wallet but Yeosang slaps his hand. "Today's on me. You'll pay next time. If you let me give you Hongjoong hyung's number, that is." 

"Sounds fishy to me," Yunho mumbles. "I'd have to think about it." Yeosang pays for both of them, anyway.

When he gets home, the apartment is still freezing and he sighs, preparing himself for the cold shower that awaits him. He can't live like this, not for much longer. But at least he's got a roof over his head, no matter how shitty. It could've been worse.

He takes off his coat only to put on a different one, the one he keeps in his closet for the worst of worst days. He turns on the kettle to make himself some hot tea when he sees the sparks. Before he can do anything, the lights flicker and with a loud bang, the whole apartment gets dark. With his phone as a flashlight, he resets the circuit breaker and groans when the kitchen light turns back on and he sees his the smoke around the kettle.

He looks at the time and slouches down on the couch. He taps on his phone few times and rubs his face.

"Hello?" Yeosang sounds surprised.

"What's the guy like? Does he really want a sugar baby?" He can't believe he's doing this. But it's worth a shot. If it doesn't work out, he can start selling photos of his feet.

The other boy laughs. "I'll get him to call you."

"Telling Hongjoong hyung that I found a sugar baby for him was super awkward and you owe me a coffee for that," Yeosang says as he sits down. Yunho already bought him the coffee so he just slides it to him across the table. 

"You know that this was your idea, right? So I don't really owe you anything," the older man says. Yeosang rolls his eyes and takes a sip. Then he hands Yunho an envelope. Yunho takes it and opens it. 

"What is this?"

"His phone number, time and date of your first date and cash for a cab," Yeosang explains. "The money's from me, by the way. Don't worry." As if that makes it better. Yunho feels very uncomfortable, accepting money from Yeosang. He should be able to afford all of this himself and he hates that he can't.

"Yeo.."

"Not a word, Yunho. You can pay me back when you save up something," he smiles at him so warmly that Yunho's heart flutters.

"Thank you."

"Don't mention it. Now, I'd offer to show you some photos of him but I didn't give him the chance so you're not getting it either," the younger one smirks, taking another sip of his coffee with his damn pinky out. Yunho rolls his eyes so hard they almost get stuck.

They chat for a while, Yeosang complains about his co-workers and tells Yunho about Hongjoong, which is only fair since Hongjoong was told some information about him, too. He sounds like a decent guy but who knows. He'll know after their first meeting, which is - he checks the envelope again - "Tomorrow?!" He squeaks out and his friend looks up from his phone and at him. "I'm supposed to meet him tomorrow?"

"He's a busy man," Yeosang shrugs. "Or he just couldn't wait to meet you. Either way, be there, Yunho. Hyung is my friend and I don't want to see him even more sad." 

Yunho nods, it's not like he was planning on not showing up. But Yeosang's words also get him thinking. Seems like it doesn't matter how much money a person makes, they can be miserable either way. Money doesn't equal happiness. But it certainly makes things easier.

They part ways shortly after, Yunho walks home, his toes freezing in his shoes, but the walk home is short and the car is on the brink of falling apart.

As soon as he unlocks the door to his apartment, he's welcomed by unfamiliar warmth and his eyes widen as soon as he realizes that he heater is back on.

Excited like a small child, he runs to his bedroom, gets under the duvet and lets the heat thaw his body. Happy that he's finally not sleeping in seven layers of clothing, he falls asleep...

...and wakes up the following day, his phone almost out of battery and only half a day left to get ready. He's meeting Hongjoong for the first time in several hours and to say that he's nervous is an understatement. He takes a shower, a little longer than usual, because he's finally able to enjoy hot water, but not too long because he doesn't want to run out of it immediately. Then he makes himself tea, his new kettle humming quietly as it brings the water to boil. For the first few days of Not Having a Kettle, he was fine, he boiled his water in a pot on a stove, but Yeosang got upset at him for not telling him and bought him a new one, without asking if Yunho even needs one, and didn't want to hear a word. And after all those years, Yunho just learned to accept Yeosang's gifts and just writes it all down to know how much he's actually owing him. Not that his friend wants the money back, but Yunho feels like he has to, doesn't like feeling like he's indebted to someone.

He finishes the tea and starts staring into his closet, absolutely lost. It's not like he has completely nothing to wear but he's supposed to meet his future sugar daddy and he wants to look presentable. He tried to look up the place they're meeting at but couldn't really find anything and he so doesn't want to show up in jeans in a place where everyone else wears suits. He calls Yeosang and asks him and the other man sleepily mumbles that he's fine in jeans and that his jeans make his butt look great and that's cool and then he hangs up on him before Yunho can really say anything. But at least he knows that he doesn't have to wear a suit. So he picks out the nicest outfit, puts it on, hates it and chooses another one. Time flies incredibly fast when you don't know what you're doing and your nerves are on the verge of snapping. Soon enough it's time for him to leave so that he gets there in time, he really doesn't want to be late for their first...date? Meeting. He's still so confused about this whole thing.

Why would Hongjoong, a guy that’s supposedly really attractive and disgustingly wealthy, agree on a date with someone he’s never met? And Yunho knows for a fact that the older man knows about his financial situation. Isn’t he afraid that he’ll meet a gold digger?

Then again, they’re not planning on having a relationship. Hongjoong is looking for someone to spend money on and Yunho desperately wants to be that someone.

As soon as he gets out of the taxi, the feeling of dread fills his entire being. The place looks fancy but not suit-fancy. He steps in and immediately knows which one is the guy he’s looking for. It has to be him. Brown hair growing out on the nape into a kind of an awkward mullet situation, crisp white shirt with the gold Versace logo on the breast pocket. He screams wealth and money and Yunho’s stomach tightens uncomfortably. 

The man looks up and right at him over the frames over his glasses. “Jeong Yunho?” 

“Kim Hongjoong?” The said man smiles widely. “You’re prettier than Yeosang said you were.” Hearing such praise from the older makes Yunho blush. He’s never been good at taking compliments and being called pretty, especially by someone like Hongjoong makes his cheeks heat up awkwardly. Because it’s the older - and shorter, Yunho notices- that’s absolutely stunning. 

Talking to him is surprisingly easy, Yunho notices. They don’t talk about the deal at all at first, just talk about their day and the food and then finally, Hongjoong asks about the taller man’s job. He tells him honestly what he does for living and all about his salary that absolutely sucks. If they’re really doing this, Hongjoong should know everything. And the other man seems really understanding, which is something Yunho is really grateful for. Then, Hongjoong leans back and looks at Yunho in a way that makes the hair on his nape stand up. It’s like he can see right through him. “What do you want this deal to be like?”

Yunho really hoped that he wouldn’t have to talk about it like this. “I hope that Yeosang made it very clear that I don’t want anything sexual,” he starts carefully. Hongjoong nods. 

“Neither do I, there are escorts for that.”

“And I don’t want to get paid for doing nothing, too. It’d feel like I’m freeloading. I’m sorry that I don’t have a clear idea of what I want this to be.” The other man smiles softly at him and places his hand over his. 

“Don’t be sorry at all. This makes me feel like you’re actually a decent human being that’s not after the money and the money only,” he chuckles but it sounds sad. “I desperately need someone around. Call it a friend or a personal assistant, because paying someone to be your friend sounds pathetic, but I want you to be that person. Be my plus one at events and different social functions. Let me take you out to places I want to visit but don’t have anyone to go with. Keep my ego in check and be honest with me. And I’ll pay for anything you might need.” 

“That sounds more like a job and less like prostitution, count me in,” Yunho says and Hongjoong laughs, it sounds genuine. “Good. Because I have an event to attend next weekend and you’re coming with me.”

The thing is, Yunho has nothing that he could wear for the charity ball that he’s supposed to go to with Hongjoong. When he tells him, the shorter man’s face lights up. “Isn’t it convenient that you now have a sugar daddy to buy you a nice suit?”

Yunho hides his face in his palms. “Please don’t call yourself that.”

“Why not? What if one of my requirements is for you to call me daddy?” Hongjoong asks dead serious and then bursts out laughing when he notices Yunho’s terrified expression. “I’m kidding, kiddo, don’t worry.”

“I’m not a kid. I am literally just few months younger,” the taller man rolls his eyes.

“Yes, exactly, a baby.” Hongjoong smiles and something in Yunho’s gut twists.

  
  


Shopping with Hongjoong is an experience, that’s for sure. Yunho, being the curious guy he is, asks about his job. Yeosang said that they worked in the same company but Yunho is wondering what exactly he’s doing that he can afford all of  _ this.  _

“Oh I’m the CEO,” Hongjoong laughs. “I inherited the company after my grandfather died. My parents disowned me when I came out and I lived with my grandparents after that. I’ve always wanted to do art for living but I couldn’t just sell the company to someone else after what my grandpa did for me. So here I am, running it.” Yunho finds himself getting more and more curious about Hongjoong’s life. He wants to get to know him, so bad. 

“I’m sorry you had to go through it. It makes me realize how lucky I am that my parents are supportive” the younger man says quietly. They’re walking around in the rich part of the city and Yunho feels super out of place. He looks at he man he’s accompanying and chuckles when he notices how red his cheeks got, as well as he tip of his nose. He looks few years younger than he actually is, barely in his twenties, drowning in his big coat. Surprisingly, Yunho notices that Hongjoong doesn’t really wear designer clothes. Sure, he was wearing Versace when they first met, but as Hongjoong told him later, it was just to impress him and he prefers the usual brands, like Fila and Tommy Hilfiger. To the younger man, these brands are still out of his budget.

Finally, they arrive. Yunho gets to choose a suit he likes and that fits him nicely. Hongjoong makes few jokes about his butt that make his face heat up and the older laughs at him. “You really are a baby.”

Yunho shakes his head. “At least I’m still taller.” The shopping assistant barely holds back her laughter.

  
  


He’s not used to being around so many fancy people. Those are people Yunho never comes in contact with. Is that Park Jinyoung over there?    
Hongjoong finds his nervosity adorable. There’s nothing adorable about his knees feeling like jello or the everpresent ache in his stomach. “You’re fine,” Hongjoong smiles at him. “You look great and you’re smart. People will love you.” It doesn’t help with anything but Yunho appreciates the older man’s efforts. “You don’t have to talk to anyone, you know that, right? There’s an open bar over there. You can get wasted. I’m pretty sure there’s food somewhere too. Try and enjoy the night, can you do that for me?”

He doesn’t like being babied but something about Hongjoong’s tone and the way he talks to him calms him down. “You’ll find me by the sushi station,” he mumbles and Hongjoong grins. “Eat all the salmon rolls, those are the best.”

\----------------------------------------------

An open bar was a mistake and Yunho took advantage of that. He drank too much, for sure. Hongjoong finds him stuffing his face with mini burgers and chuckles when he notices the ketchup stain on his white shirt. “Do you want to go home?”

“With you?”

“No, I’d call you a cab. Don’t worry I’m not gonna try anything, I told you I was not interested in that kind of deal.” Yunho visibly relaxes. 

“I’m sorry you ruined your night,” he says as they’re getting into the cab. Hongjoong decided that he doesn’t trust Yunho enough to let him go on his own. 

“You didn’t ruin anything, Yunho-yah. I had a great time watching you get drunk and ignoring all the old creeps trying to talk to me.” Yunho is half asleep so he doesn’t really pay attention to what the other man is saying. He’s basically dragged into his apartment. If he was sober, he would probably feels ashamed, wouldn’t want Hongjoong to see the crappy places he calls home. The heater is not working yet again and the whole place is cold and dark. Hongjoong’s small figure shudders. 

“You need to move as soon as possible. You’ll freeze to death if you stay here.”

“I can’t afford anything better,” Yunho mumbles, barely awake, still fully dressed. Hongjoong shakes his head and takes his shoes off, at least, before leaving. As he’s waiting for his taxi, he texts few people and makes sure that there’s someone who can fix the damn heater in Yunho’s apartment.

  
  


They become friends fairly quickly. Yunho buys some fancy chocolates and flowers for Hongjoong as a thank you for getting his heater fixed and the older man finds it hilarious. They talk a lot and laugh a lot, spending most weekends together, mostly at Hongjoong’s place that desperately needs some serious cleaning. And because Yunho still feels bad about getting paid this ridiculous amount of money, he decides that he’s going to keep Hongjoong’s house mold and dust free. He’s not the best cook but he also tries to get some actual homemade food into the short man’s system. Yunho realizes that he’s just a really kind, nice man who is extremely, extremely lonely.

“All the ramen is going to kill you one day, hyung,” he frowns as he opens Hongjoong’s fridge to find it empty, once again. His pantry is stacked with snacks and nothing else. Hongjoong pouts. “We all die one day anyway so why shouldn’t I enjoy these fine things?”

“Those are not fine things, hyung, this is literally a gas station ramen that college kids live off of,” he rolls his eyes. “And stop pouting, I mean well.”

“I know, and I hate it. You’re a baby, you shouldn’t be this wise.”

Being called  _ baby  _ still makes him feel a little strange, even though it’s been months since they’ve known each other. Yunho’s life certainly changed for the better. He’s still stuck doing a job that is not paying him nearly as much as he deserves but he’s not starving anymore and he was finally able to pay Yeosang back for everything. He also started looking for a new place to live because he’s saved up enough. Hongjoong changed his life for the better.

He glances at the shorter man and smiles affectionately. “I made plans for tomorrow. You and I, an art gallery, how does that sound?”

“Like a date,” Hongjoong chuckles. “But also really good. Will you pick me up or should I?”

A date.

_ A date. _

Yunho didn’t think about it like that, he doesn’t like Hongjoong like that. They’re friends.

“It’s not a date,” he frowns and sits down on the couch, far away from the other man.

“I never said it was, baby,” Hongjoong stick his tongue out at him at which he just rolls his eyes, as he does quite often lately.

  
  


_ It’s not a date, it’s not a date, it’s not a date,I don’t like him like this. _

Yet he finds himself absolutely furious as Hongjoong keeps talking to the guy he’s never seen before. He huffs and stomps his feet like a child and turns around to look at the paintings. It all looks the same to him, nothing but a shapeless mess. Just like his emotions.

Hongjoong laughs at something the guy said and Yunho’s face scrunches up in bitter disgust. It wasn’t that funny, it wasn’t funny at all.

“I’m going home,” he finally announces, annoyed, interrupting them in their very interesting conversation. Hongjoong looks at him confused. “Oh...okay? I’ll see you later, then?”

Yunho shakes his head in disbelief. Is he that dense? “Sure, hyung. Have fun.”

_ It’s not a date, not a date, not a date. _

He looks over his shoulder as he’s leaving the gallery, the guy is now holding Hongjoong by his waist. Everything turns sour. He ignores the text that Hongjoong sends him later that day..

_ It wasn’t a date, but maybe I wish it had been. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the love and support. Your kudos and comments mean so much to me ♥

Like the bitter man he is, Yunho ignores Hongjoong for few days before realizing that he’s not a child (or a  _ baby _ , he almost hears Hongjoong’s voice in his head saying that) and he should finally text him back. So he does. He apologizes for not responding earlier, blames it on work and promises to stop by in the evening. It’s Wednesday and they usually see each other during weekends but he kind of wants to see Hongjoong as soon as possible. For no particular reason.

Hongjoong is understanding as always and it makes Yunho feel guilty for ignoring him. They’re friends. He should be honest with him. That’s what friends do.   
  


“So you just bolted out of there?” Yeosang squints. “Because he was-? Talking to someone?”  


“That’s not the point, Yeosang!” Yunho rolls his eyes and keeps stirring his coffee vigorously. “We went out together and he was ignoring me for that… that  _ twink! _ ” 

Yeosang’s face softens. “Oh no, oh Yunho.” And the older man already knows that Yeosang  _ knows _ . 

“Don’t say it.”

The other man sighs. Yunho can tell that he wants to say it, wants him to confirm it but he’s not ready yet. He doesn’t want to. He doesn’t want it to be true. They’re friends. And Hongjoong is also kind of his boss? In a sense? He’s paying him money for… for what exactly? Keeping him company? Cooking for him? Cleaning his house? If he admitted his feelings, if he  _ confessed _ , Hongjoong would probably just think that it’s for the money.

“He’d understand.”

“You don’t know him the way I do, Yeosang. He really, really wouldn’t.”   


He was so looking forward to this lunch break, happy he’d see Yeosang again but now everything is bitter, except for the coffee. He munches on his sandwich, ignoring the way Yeosang looks at him. It’s been a while since anyone looked at him with such pity, the last time was when he was too broke to even afford food.   


“When are you moving?”

“I don’t know if I even should move. Now when Hongjoong hyung found someone else to spend time with, someone he doesn’t need to sponsor, I don’t think I’ll be able to afford a better place. Sure, I saved up enough to cover like three or four months of rent, but after that?” He swallows the last bite of his lunch and pushes the plate away. “I really need a better job first. And then I’ll move.”

  
  
  


It feels almost foreign to ring that bell, even though he was here just few days ago. But things have changed, he realized few things and this suddenly all new.   


“Yunho!” Hongjoong is as energetic as always. It’s like he didn’t miss Yunho at all, which is, unfortunately, not Yunho’s case.   


“Hey, hyung,” he smiles, somewhat fake and forced. Hongjoong must not know, ever, about his feelings for him. Maybe they can still keep their friendship, even if they end this whole sugar daddy ordeal.

Yunho does the usual cleaning, glancing at Hongjoong every now and then, like a babysitter keeping an eye on a child. The older man is typing away on his laptop but every time Yunho looks at him, he looks up and smiles, probably feeling Yunho’s eyes on him. The younger of the two really wishes his smile didn’t affect him as much.

“Oh by the way,” Hongjoong suddenly appears behind him, just as Yunho finished loading the dishwasher. “There’s an event this weekend.”

Yunho only nods. He’s used to events, even got way better at talking all those people, which is a big difference from where he was the first time he went to an event with Hongjoong. No more drinking, but he still takes a full advantage of the food they’re offered, every time. “What’s the dress code?”

“Oh,” Hongjoong steps back, and Yunho pathetically misses the warmth of his tiny body. “I’m taking Junghwan this time.”

“Junghwan?”

“The guy from the gallery? We’re still talking and he’s never been to such an event so I’m taking him, sorry. I just wanted to let you know I can’t hang out with you this weekend. If everything goes well, he might even stay the night.”

Something in Yunho just breaks. He’s expected something like this for a while but actually hearing it hurts like hell. Hongjoong looks happy, excited and he’s completely oblivious. Angry he slams the dishwasher closed. It startles the older man. “Is everything okay?”

“No, it’s not okay, nothing is okay, this is my  _ job  _ for fuck’s sake, as far as I’m aware, you’re paying me to accompany you to these things and now not only you’re taking that away from me, you’re also…” he feels something bubble up in his chest and his eyes start to water. He’s not going to cry, not in front of him at least. “Whatever. Hire an actual housekeeper then because I’m done with this thing.”

“Yunho, what the hell? It’s just for this one evening,” the older man is now visibly confused and Yunho wants to both punch him and kiss him.   


“No it’s not!  _ And if everything goes well, he might stay the night? _ Does that sound like an one time thing to you? You know damn well you don’t one time thing anything, at least be honest with me, I understand that you don’t want to pay me ridiculous amount of money to keep you company when you can have someone who doesn’t require a payment for them to spend time with you, I understand all that, I’m not dumb, I’m just broke, so stop treating me like I am.” he grabs his jacket. He’s mad but the weather is still not the warmest and he’s not going to get sick just for the dramatic effect. Hongjoong doesn’t say anything, just keeps looking at him as Yunho puts on his shoes and leaves the house.

As soon as he’s out and the cold wind hits his face, he breaks down in tears. He walks home and as soon as he’s there, draws himself a bath and cries some more. He should’ve known that this was a bad idea. He just should’ve tried harder to find an actual job, he just made a fool of himself.

After spending way too long in the water, until his fingertips resemble dried prunes, he gets out and wrapped in a blanket watches the TV without really paying attention to it. He falls asleep after few minutes anyway, tired from all the crying and a long day at work. 

He wakes up in the middle of the night in a freezing apartment. The heater broke down again. He cries even harder.

  
  
  
  


He starts looking for a new job again. Now, when he quit being Hongjoong’s whatever it was, he’s back to square one. Sure, he’s saved up some money but part of it will have to go, since the heater is not working again. He still has enough to survive for several months, being able to afford proper food and all, bu after that, he’s broke again, in an awful apartment and no extra money.

His boss probably knows that he’s not going to stay for too long and gives Yunho even more work to do, just to use him to the maximum before he leaves. He’s disappointed, but certainly not surprised.

On Saturday, he gets invited to his coworker’s house for dinner. The woman is nice, he’s always liked her and she’s an amazing cook. They talk while she’s preparing dinner, her girlfriend stealing strawberries that he’s slicing up and smiling innocently everytime she gets caught. They’re very cute together and Yunho’s chest hurts at that. Then he gets a call, from Hongjoong. He wouldn’t pick it up but it’s eleven and there’s no reason he should be calling him this late at night, he’s supposed to be with Junghwan after all.

“Hello?”

“Yunho? Yunho..” he sounds surprised as if he didn’t even expect Yunho to pick up. He knows him well. “God, I hate to do this. But please, please could you pick me up?”

“Hyung?”

“Please? I drank and can’t drive home and I don’t wanna go alone, please.” He’s about to cry, Yunho realizes. He sounds like he’s going to break down in tears any second now. 

“Just give me the address, I’ll be there as soon as possible, okay? Wait there for me, can you?”

When he hangs up, he notices the two women looking at him, slight frowns on their faces. Yujin’s girlfriend then grabs her car keys. “Where do you need to go?”

  
  
  


Hongjoong is leaning against the wall of the club the theatre the even was in. There’s someone with him, a man that Yunho recognizes as one of the CEOs of the company Hongjoong works with. He looks drunk but not too drunk, glassy eyes and red cheeks. He’s gripping the hem of his coat and he looks so small. Not only heightwise, but just over all.   


He walks up to them and the other man smiles at him and hands him the keys of Hongjoong’s car.   


“Take care of him,” he tells Yunho who only nods and turns the short man. Hongjoong’s knees wobble and Yunho catches him before the older can collapse to the ground. He’s shaking, ugly sobs leaving his lips, full body shudders as he keeps crying. Yunho has never seen him in such state before, he’s only known him as this strong collected man that know what he’s doing and has his shit together. Everything shattered like a house of cards. He’s still the same vulnerable and scared little boy that he was all those years ago. He’s hurting and Yunho’s chest tightens at the sight.   


“Come on, get up.” He pulls him up, holding him around the waist.

“Are you still mad at me, Yunho?” Hongjoong asks, tear eyed. The tip of his nose is as red as his cheeks and Yunho’s not sure if it’s from the cold or his crying.

“We can talk about it when we’re home, alright?” He pulls him to his side and drags him towards his car, plopping him on the passenger seat and buckling his seatbelt. He drives them home fairly slowly, checking on Hongjoong who’s silent in his seat, still crying. It’s breaking his heart. Where’s Junghwan? Why isn’t  _ he  _ taking care of him?

Finally, they arrive at his hyung’s house and Yunho carries Hongjoong to the living room in his arms. Hongjoong holds onto him like a child, both arms and legs securely wrapped around the younger man’s middle. He sits him down on the couch and walks into the kitchen to get him some water.

“Wanna tell me what happened?” He hands him the glass and watches him as Hongjoong gulps the water down.   


“He ditched me. Called five minutes before we were supposed to leave to tell me that he’s not into … dudes like me,” he sounds soulless, little empty. “Apparently I was too … too needy and made him uncomfortable. And.. and that’s not what made me upset, not really, I’m used to being rejected.” He grabs Yunho’s wrist and pulls him closer to him. “I got upset because I chose him over you. You, who put up with my needy ass for months and haven’t complained not even once. And for what? To get rejected by someone I don’t even care about?”   


Yunho frowns and pulls Hongjoong into a hug. “It’s okay hyung. We’re still friends. Come on, let me get you to bed.”

The older man lets him lift him up and carry him into his bedroom where Yunho sets him down on the bed and kneels in front of him. Hongjoong lets out a startled noise. “Wh-what are you doing?”

“I’m gonna help you change into your pyjamas?” he looks at him, confused. “I’m not letting you sleep in this.” 

The other man just squeaks out a tiny  _ oh  _ before letting Yunho change him, like a child. 

“Will you stay here, please? Don’t leave me.”

“I’ll be in the living room-”

“No!” he grabs his wrist, his big eyes sad and sparkling. “No, please, stay here. The bed is big enough for both of us.” And Yunho knows it’s a bad idea, he shouldn’t be doing this and let himself have hope but he’s weak and he doesn’t want to leave Hongjoong in this state. “Yeah. Yeah okay, move.” They cuddle up on the big bed that doesn’t feel so big when there’s Yunho lying on it. He presses Hongjoong closer to himself and kisses his forehead once he hears the older man’s breathing even out.

  
  
  


He wakes up to someone kissing his neck. Very softly and subtly at first that it made him think that it’s just Hongjoong’s hair tickling him. But then it gets worse, he actually feels a  _ tongue  _ on his skin and he opens his eyes in panic. Hongjoong is kneeling above him, knees on each side of his hips, smothering his neck with open mouth kisses. He lets out a sound, something between a moan and a whimper and tries to push Hongjoong away. “What are you doing?”

“Don’t you want me? I heard you mumble in your sleep,” he pouts. They’re too old to pout.   


“Hyung you’re not thinking straight.”

“No! No I know what I’m doing. I’ve wanted you, for weeks, literal weeks, but we agreed that this wasn’t going to be sexual and I was afraid you’d reject me.” He finally sits on Yunho’s thighs, sliding his hands down from the younger’s shoulders to his wrists and takes his hands into his. “And I was trying to move on but we know how that worked out. And then you kissed me yesterday and talked in your sleep and I  _ like  _ you, Yunho. You’re good to me, you’re good for me. Let me like you, let me spoil you and buy you everything you might need. Let me want you when I’m sad and need a hug, let me need you after a long day of work. Let me be with you. Be with me. Date me.”

Yunho chuckles dryly through his tears that somehow spilled, rolling down the sides of his face and into his ears because he’s still on his back. “This is not how you ask someone to be your boyfriend.”

Hongjoong rolls his eyes. “Such a baby.” Yunho’s body shudders at that and he knows that the man on top of him can feel it. “You like that, don’t you? When I call you a baby?” Yunho only nods, biting his lip.   


“You can answer my question later. I really want to suck your dick now.” With that, he sits next to yunho on the bed and yanks his pants down, barely below his ass. Finally, he gets his hand on Yunho’s dick and the younger man cries out, mentally sobbing over Hongjoong’s tiny hands on him. 

Firmly, the older of the two turns Yunho’s head to the side and kisses him. Finally. Yunho kisses him back passionately, holding Hongjoong’s arm as the shorter man strokes him to full hardness. It’s all getting too much, Yunho’s been wanting this for so long, he feels like he can’t last for much longer even if he tried to, and Hongjoong is whimpering into the kiss as he grips his arm tight, his thighs shaking. “Are you gonna come already?” he says, smiling but not stopping.

“You’re so fucking hot, hyung.” Hongjoong giggles.   


“You’re really hot, too, baby. Come for me, I’m gonna blow you off next time.” He kisses Yunho again, harder this time, swallowing his whimpers, caressing his hip as Yunho shakes with the last waves of orgasm washing over him. Then he pulls away and looks his lover right in the eyes as he licks the mess off his hand. Yunho whimpers at the sight. “Can I...can I touch you too?”

As soon as Hongjoong nods, Yunho flips them over and pulls his hyung’s shirt over his head and starts kissing his chest, finally being able to touch him in the ways he’s wanted for so long. He kisses every square inch of his torso, palming him over his pyjama pants, enjoying all the little noises Hongjoong makes. Then, finally, he gets to his crotch, pulling his pants down and takes the head of his dick into his mouth before taking more in, pressing his tongue flat against the underside, and moving upwards, teasing the head with the tips of his tongue and then all over again. He’s not exactly experienced in bed and he looks up to see Hoongjoong’s face, hoping that he’ll be able to tell if he’s doing a good job from his expression.

Hongjoong’s gripping the sheets tightly, eyes closed and his bottom lip between his teeth. His cheeks are flushed, adorable shade of pink, and when he opens his eyes and sees Yunho looking back at him, he groans and grips his hair instead, forcing his head back down until Yunho gags.   


“Fuck, you shouldn’t look this good with a dick in your mouth, jesus, I’m not going to last.”

But no matter how much Yunho likes him, he’s not going to swallow anything. He pulls away, Hongjoong lets him, and keeps the eye contact as he jerks him off to completion. Quite predictably, he gets the full load right on his face and he can’t hide how disgusted he is, but to Hongjoong, it’s hilarious. 

They clean up, change into something clean and comfortable (as comfortable as Yunho can get in Hongjoong’s sweats that are just a bit too short for him) and Yunho makes them breakfast.

“Just so you know, I will be your boyfriend,” he mumbles with mouth full of eggs. Hongjoong smiles at him fondly. “Great. Now we can wear matching outfit to all those events.”

  
  
  


The phone rings for the millionth time and Yunho presses it to his ear, barely listening to what the person has to say. “Of course, I’ll just need you to email me all the details again, would that be a problem?” he asks, as if he cares, opening the tab with the e-mail. “Great, thank you, have a nice day.” He hangs up just as his boss’s door opens and he walks out of his office, handing him more paperwork. Yunho throws it on the table and walks right behind him, his tablet in hand.   


“What’s the plan for today?”

“You have a conference at three, then business call at four.” he barely catches up with him. For someone who has such short legs, he’s sure fast. Yunho quickly waves at Yeosang as they walk past him. 

“And then?”

“That’s it for today,” Yunho says, closing the calendar app.Finally, they’re standing by the elevator and Yunho presses the button. “I’ll see you tonight?”

“You bet your flat ass,” Hongjoong grins and pulls him in for a kiss. “Now go back to work, those emails can’t wait.”

“Yes, sir.”

**Author's Note:**

> [tt](https://mobile.twitter.com/_candystyx_) and [cc](https://curiouscat.me/_candystyx_)
> 
> not proofread / beta-read.


End file.
